Unto one's own darkness
by Fannehpoosaysomnomnom
Summary: AU: A tale of how a being prophesied as the chosen one slowly fell over to the dark side, and the events that propelled his journey as a simple Jedi knight into the Darkest Sith lord the universe had ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the 500 dollar lightsaber replica I once purchased on ebay while being drunk.

**Author notes:** Firstly, this story would be set in an alternate universe where the prophecy of how the chosen one was to bring balance to the force actually originated from a Sith legend.

In this story there are no true Sith lords, no emperor Palatine or any other significant opposition.

There are only Jedis and fallen Jedis. The term Sith had not been heard for in centuries after Korriban's demise.

The Republic and Imperial forces are simply known as two opposing forces in a galactic war. The former being aided by the Jedi due to the latter's greed invasion of planets leading to the war.

This would be M due to violence and many character deaths, for I am a man without remorse who would kill your favourite characters over and over again for cookies.

* * *

**A hut on an unspecified planet - 39 years after the rise of the chosen Sith.**

Ghosts in the gathering light, the younglings flocked around the frail green creature, their soft footsteps and the rustling of their rags against one another's but a tiny whisper in the planet's raging winds. They clambered about the tiny hut, squeezing themselves as near as possible to the Jedi master, yet not exactly touching him. They all knew the story he was going to tell, one of many regrets and sorrows. Still they all had the urge to hear it once again, like the irrepressible urge to hear stories of headless mutant and dark creatures that lived beneath their beds, the younglings still gathered night after night to hear the tales of how the Jedi, a peacekeeping force that once guarded over the galaxy, and how a single man reduced it to nothing but tiny specks of dust scattered across dangerous, uninhabited worlds.

How once brave knights and defenders of peace were brought to their knees, portrayed as criminals and war mongers. The ones who stayed and tried to prove their innocence were quickly executed without trial or assassinated, while the ones who ran could only live the rest of their lives in exile, never again seeing the people they loved, cared, or to hear their names being called once again, least the Imperial's detection.

A fate worse than death itself. For many Jedis would had lived by their principles and died for their beliefs, but the ones that had survived barely made up for a tiny farmer's population, much less an army to could dent even the surface of the Imperial's might. In order to preserve their teachings and continue guiding the young ones, the remaining Jedis could do nothing but continue on surviving, and hoping that one day, the good side of the force would prevail.

A shiver passed down the length of the green creature's spine, causing his eyelids to clench shut for a long quivering second. When they opened once again, eyes filled with centuries of wisdom scanned the tiny room, taking in the faces of all the children that had gathered here today. Ones which they had spent years looking for, ones which numbered less than a dozen. There were younglings of all races gathered around him, humans, Miralians, Twi'leks and many more. They were to be the next generation of Jedi in a time of great difficulty, if they could survive long enough to reach adulthood.

A spasm racked the creature's body as he pulled himself up from a meditation stance, a violent searing heat shooting through his spine that expanded relentlessly throughout his tiny form. His every muscle tensed as he held tightly onto the wooden stick he used as both a walking stick and as a weapon if needed. He waited for a moment as the pressure in his body slowly receded, the hammering inside his chest slowly subsiding as he took a few deep breaths. He was a being way past an average lifespan of his kind, yet at a time when the galaxy needed him the most. He did not have much time left, he knew it, the Jedis knew it, but the younglings didn't. And so he had to stay strong, to keep up the façade of his strength in order to inspire them to become the Jedi he and the rest could no longer be.

"Gather around," the old Jedi whispered in his thick accent, "tell you all a story, I shall."

* * *

**End. **

_Reviews, ideas, thoughts, are all welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryloth – 7 years before the rise of the chosen Sith. **

The droids marched through their shields, their ranks consuming everything in its path, sentient or synthetic, dead or alive. Deadly laser beams flew through the air, cutting down both republic and imperial forces, but none stopped the advance of the droid army. They continued tearing ahead, further and further into the clone's resistance, they were propelled by a force beyond human comprehension, without fear nor will, nothing could stop the death the droids would eventually bring.

The stench of death and inhumane screams filled the tropical air of Ryloth. Leaning against a huge slab of rock as cover against the droid's blasters, exhaustion, hunger and agonizing pain from his wounds rolled over Anakin Skywalker. Beating him into submission like the relentless waves of droid armies he was sent to destroy in order to defend the innocent Twi'lek colony. A mission he all too well knew he had failed in. Gone without sleep and rations since he touched down on the planet 48 hours ago, he had not managed to push the droid army back, not a single bit. His entire body was covered in a foreboding kind of numbness, his extremities feeling swollen and useless. Being in battle for countless of hours, he could hardly move, much less cut down another droid.

Yet he did, as he saw two camouflaged assassin droids trying to flank him from his unprotected side, a move which would had most likely killed him had he not felt a fluctuation in the force, and the brave clone trooper that took the blast shot in his place. Even before he spun to face his newest assailant, Anakin's lightsaber was already in his hand, a soft hiss as the blue blade ignited in it's metallic grip. If he had all of his strength, he would had force leapt himself over and disposed of the droids without the slightest bit of concern or difficulty.

But the man was weakened, battered and injured by the war skirmishes that had dragged on for too long, his stubbornness to retreat and rest his downfall. There was nothing he could do but to weakly deflect the blaster fires that rained down on his position. Being programmed to interlink with the other droids, the waves of lasers did not stop, there was no reloading time nor clear misses. The droids all operated under a single thought, all contingency accounted for. There would be no mistakes in their programming or their strategy.

Anakin could feel his arms getting weaker; his grip was soon shaking as he felt himself collapse down to a knee, each blaster shot deflected felt like a forceful blow after blow onto his rapidly weakening arms. When he felt his lightsaber being knocked away, the general was prepared for his own death.

But he was saved but the most unexpected of events.

A tank shell from the enemy's lines flew towards their direction, hitting the huge chunk of rocks next to them, the impact of the blast propelling both the Jedi and the droids in opposite directions. The former to safety, and the latter into a blazing ball of fire as they impacted into a gigantic Ryloth tree.

Painfully crashing onto the forest floor, he felt the leaves of the exotic plants cushion his fall as the familiar fragrance of nature enveloped his sense. Anakin could feel the caring arms of the clones pulling him to safety as his eyes roamed into the blue sky above his, one filled with dozens of ships engaging in mid combat. He struggle to keep them open, briefly imagining the scent of Naboo pie, and hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he would taste Padme's cooking.

It really did take that long for her to be confident enough to cook a meal for him. Though he was sure that even if it tasted like Gungan grub, he would still eat it like a hungry hutt. That thought made him smile, though for a mere second before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**End. **

_Reviews, ideas, thoughts, are all welcomed!_


	3. Chapter 3

**1 Day after the battle of Ryloth- **

Officially, the records to the medical bay would have stated Captain Rex as the first man to enter after Anakin Skywalker regained consciousness from his successful emergency operation. Unofficially however, the first person was actually an extremely flustered and concerned senator. Even before the elevator doors fully opened, she was already sprinting across the corridor, her tiny footsteps echoing throughout the otherwise empty hallway. Arriving in front of the patient's room, she placed her palm onto the biometric scanner by the side of the door, and as the pin light flashed from red to green, requesting verbal recognition, she recited her name, _"__Padmé Amidala."_

The woman's voice was slightly quivering, doing little to mask her nervousness as the door in front of her accepted her voice print analysis and disengaged with an audible click. Pushing the smoked glass doors aside, she stepped into the room, getting instantly assaulted by the strong unpleasant smell of _aesthetic_ and medicine. There was only a single bed in the entire room, a single patient. Running towards the patient, Padme stopped by his side, tears were already running down the side of her cheeks as she tightly gripped onto the man's hands, her fingers entwining with his.

She tightly gripped onto his fingers, like if she were to let go, he would forever slip away from her. She pressed her cheeks to the back of his hand, feeling how cold and clammy they are in contrast to her warm touch. "Annie…" she softly whispered, referring to him with the nickname she had given him so many years ago when they had first met on Tattoine. "Please be okay." At that moment itself, she wasn't a fiercely defiant senator whose words could bring forth either destruction or salvation to an entire planet, but instead she was simple a young girl, one that was terribly afraid of the unconscious Jedi's fate, and one that would do anything for him to open his eyes once again.

She hugged his arm over her chest and rested her head on his, feeling his tiny mechanical heartbeat, and even with it's faintness, its existence was a major relief. Unbeknownst to the woman, Anakin Skywalker would eventually heal and return to his duties, but for now, she would remain by his side, for it wasn't the most advanced or expensive of medicines that would bring him back, but instead the love of the ones that would never leave his side.

* * *

**End. **

_Reviews, ideas, thoughts, are all welcomed!_


End file.
